Scarlet Roses
by Aliceblu3
Summary: Jinx takes a break from being the leader of the hive 5 for a year to be a normal highschooler for a while and its goinggreat until a new villian called Kupid shows up and starts making trouble. and to top it off Jinx's past is starting to come back to haunt her. Will a certain blue eyed boy be able to save her or was it already too late when they met? on HIATUS
1. blue eyes

**I love Flinx and since I'm in a Flinx mood I've decided to write a fan fiction for them. So here goes**

**disclaimer: I don't own teen titans  
**

Jinxs' fingertips pushed her into the air as she flipped backward and dodged a green beam from an orange alien girl.

"You will stop this!" the green eyed girl looked especially pissed probably more at herself for being so weak than at me.

"Who's going to stop me definitely not you" I smirked as her eyes turned dark in anger and she charged at me throwing several green energy balls from her fists.

I lightly dodged her attacks and sent a small hex her way. She screamed as she was knocked out of the air by a wave of pink energy.

That one guy named after a bird ran up to her suddenly and started to shake her like a mad man.

"Star, Star, are you okay? Star wake up!" the girl moved in closer to his body with a smile on her face.

"Robin I am fine please get back to your battle I will be okay."The masked boy smiled in relief and pulled her into a hug. I frowned at the sight and sent a wave of bad luck along the ground. They screamed as a water pipe burst and sprayed them with water. It was really funny watching them scream. I doubled over in laughter as they came back from the romance zone.

"Jinx!" A tall guy that was lean but not skinny looked at me with a face that made him look constipated. he stood up drenched in water head to toe.

"Yes?" I took another look at him and once again doubled over in laughter.

He screamed and threw a weirdly shaped device at me. I simply ducked and it went right over my head

"Nice try but-"I shrieked and the device came back and hit me on the head. I toppled over onto the ground. What in the world just happened?

"You little!" I shrieked helping myself up. I looked over at see-more and Billy numerous. They were having trouble keeping beast boy at bay. Kyd Wykd and Raven were having a battle of the creepy auras, and Stone, no cyborg, was trying to get Gizmo off his back. This all looked really familiar.

"Hive 5! Let's go." Kyd wykyd threw his cape over me and we all disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

It was inevitable. We lost every time. We were losers. I was a loser.

I thought back to how Robin had rushed to… Starfire? Yeah, how Robin had rushed to starfires side. When I was down I helped myself up like always. I didn't need help. I didn't need an avenger to hold me and say how they'll make my tormentor pay. I had myself and that's all I needed. I thought back to the orphanage. How they would look down on me and ignore me. I had no parents. If I did I didn't need them. I was strong enough to help myself.

She felt tears come to her eyes but she forced them back refusing to let herself show weakness. So instead she sat trembling as if all her sadness and despair were trying to break out.

She heard a knock on her door and heard see-more ask if he could come in. She pulled her lips into a sweet smile.

"Yes?"

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. What was her name? Mary, Cary, Caitlyn, Karma, Kerri, Kit…

"Kitten"! I looked down at the blond. She had a top layer of hairspray before her actual hair and I could smell some expensive perfume coming off her like if she had swam in the stuff. The girl was tall skinny and had obviously been around.

"Hi Wally I just wanted to tell you that I didn't have a date to the dance next week."

"That's great…I guess?" She looked up at him with shining blue eyes.

"Some guys have asked me but I'm holding out for someone special." She touched his arm and gazed up at him. "He's got the most amazing red hair and blue eyes you wouldn't believe."

He knew where this was going. It happened all the time. A beautiful girl would throw herself at him. It was starting to get old though. There was no chase. He could have whoever he wanted, and kitten wasn't what he wanted for two years she had chased him around like a lost puppy. She had done it with anything moving and was basically made of plastic. Maybe i should of gave her a chance maybe there was more to her. maybe.

"I actually have a date already but tell me more about your guy."

"Oh well I actually have to go but?" Her voice rose up in the most annoying way possible and she had an ugly pout on her face. "I'd love to hear about your girl".

He watched as the pitiful girl slumped down the hall. She looked back at him and then as her eyes flashed with anger grabbed a nearby basketball player and started to shove her tongue down his throat.

"Dude you should be the one hitting that she's obviously in love with you." My best friend Zane walked up behind him.

"No way she's …fake." Zane looked at him and shook his head.

"You could have any girl so what's stopping you?" I sighed and began walking toward class.

"All the girls here are the same. They're all sluts." Zane laughed a little bit and shook his head.

"Yeah isn't it great."I smiled and shook my head.

"Its awesome but i think ill hold out on Kitten."


	2. backpack

**Disclaimer: I dont own the teen titans but i did add some OCs like Zane.**

I grabbed the woven purple backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Should I be doing this? I mean school? I probably already know all the things they'll teach me. But a normal school is something new. I could meet people who aren't just my partners in crime but friends.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" See-More popped his head threw my door with a worried look in his eye."Why are you doing this anyway?"

He started pouting like some kind of Cyclops baby.

"I'm tired of people running away from me and me not having any friends I want something remotely normal in my life. And this is it."

"But you don't need girlfriends I'm here and Mammoth and…" I held up my hand and his voice died away.

"I think you slaughtered your cause when you said Mammoth. See you later. I walked past him and out the door.

The school wasn't far from HQ and I could easily walk from there but to make things seem more normal I had purchased a condo that was also close to the school. I wasn't giving up on the Hive 5. I was just taking a break. From here on until the end of the school year I wasn't Jinx. I was Violet Jewl Vega. A regular girl you know not adding in the fact that I had no parents but that's fine. Violet was my favorite color, Jewl (jewel) was the only memory I had of my parents (more on this later), and Vega was actually my real last name.

I walked into the halls of Jump city High. Of course I wasn't dumb enough to come as jinx so instead I used an ability that I wasn't even aware I had until a couple of years ago. I could slightly change my features. It took a lot of work and sitting still but it was possible. I changed my pink horns into slightly wavy brown hair and my catlike pink eyes into regular violet ones which aren't common but it is still more regular. I didn't have to do anything about my gray skin because when I was on a mission in the desert once I got really badly sunburned all over and it never really turned back to gray it turned into a fair white like I've always wished it would be.

The halls were full of people id never met which I guess is expected but I was still somewhat surprised. It was just a long hall that branched off in some places. It was lined with red lockers and there were like five hundred posters on the walls advertising clubs and telling you to buy tickets for the homecoming dance. At the end of the hall was a table where they were selling the tickets that was surrounded by girls in skimpy cheerleading uniforms that were blue, red, and black. Not too Far from them were big tall guys all wearing Letterman jackets. I took the first turn and walked into the door that read office on it.

"Hi I'm new here my names violet" an old woman looked up at me with a thick frown on her face.

"They said you'd be coming here's your schedule with all your classes get it signed by your teachers in each class and at the end of the day your last period teacher will take it from you."I took the paper and she immediately started ignoring me. "Chelsea" she called for someone from the back.

"Hello!" A short girl came in from another door and walked past me with urgency. I followed her because that seemed like the best thing to do. "Let me see your schedule" I held it out for her and she quickly swiped it from my hands and began to scan it.

"Hi I'm violet" She looked up and smiled at me. We walked past large double doors and held her hand out to them

"that's the cafeteria there's numbers on the classes so they should be easy to find and at the end of that hall" she motioned to where the hall split off to the left." is the library."

"Okay that's easy enough". She stopped abruptly and pushed my schedule into my chest

"Okay I'll see you around" the short blonde waddled off from whence she came leaving me alone in the crowded hall. Taking a look at my schedule I saw that she had left me right in front of my first period classroom.

I stood in front of a tall blue door with the number 207 on it and a paper that said Mr. Hall on it under the number. It reminded me of the large yellow doors that opened up to an unforgiving classroom in the hive academy. This was all like the hive. Just without the super villains in training. I could do this.

I swung open the door to find a tall man sitting behind a wooden desk. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Violet they said you'd be coming". He looked nice enough so I walked over to him and gave him the paper.

"Well. This is your first period so when the bell rings come here until then go to your locker and put our stuff away don't worry if you're a little bit late. It's called making an entrance". I smiled at him he was really nice and I was happy he was the first teacher I would have.

I nodded my head and grabbed the paper he had signed back

"Oh, and in case you were wondering. Yes I'm gay." I looked back at him surprised at first but then I smiled and nodded. It was gonna be a good year.

* * *

After I had found my locker and opened it the halls were already empty. It was sort of nice to be alone for while after being in that crowd of people for so long. I walked back to room 207 with my pink binder in hand but I was starting to get nervous. Right now I wasn't jinx. people didn't know Violet and they didn't care if they made her look bad or if they angered her. I stopped in front of room 207 and sighed. Here goes nothing.

The door swung open in obedience to my hand and I walked into the room full of sophomores. All eyes were on me. They had anticipation and surprise across their faces.

"Class this is our new student Violet. Be nice." Mr. Hall looked over at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I scanned the room and found that the only seat was in the far back corner next to a guy in a letter man jacket signaling he was a jock.

It was uncomfortable to walk down the aisle with all the eyes in the room on me. When I reached my seat I sat down as quickly as possible and tried not to make eye contact with any of them.

"Hey I'm Zane" the jock smiled down at me.

"Violet, nice to meet you."It was weird talking to a guy who wasn't my mortal enemy or an idiot I lived with.

"Nice to meet you too."He looked at me with soft hazel eyes and I felt really weird all of a sudden, behind those eyes was a different person and I found myself wanting to know that person. They were so soft and inviting and he was built tall and skinny. He was just like the boyfriend every girl wanted. You know except for me because I didn't come here to surround myself with even more guys.

"So how's life in Jump High?" He looked at me sort of surprised and then nodded at me.

"Jump High? You know I never thought of calling it that but it actually ss." He leaned back in his chair and let his dark hair fall into his eyes as he moved his body to face me.

"Well it's a lot cooler here." He was smiling but I think it could have bounds pretty cool. Thanks for the tip." He winked at me playfully and then did a sort of half laugh. "Yeah but it's great. You seem cool so you should have no problem with making friends and the teachers are pretty laid back too"

"Good at my last school everyone there had a major stick up their ass"

"Well that's good to hear."

"Let me see your schedule I'll give you some pointers."He held out his hand to me and I gave him my schedule. He eyed it carefully and every few seconds his expression would change or he'd shake his head."You have some awesome teachers. Wish this was my schedule. He handed it back to me." You're cool if you don't already have a bunch of requests by lunch you should come sit by me I sit in the back of the Café. It's hard not to see me."I opened my mouth to reply but the bell rang and a chick with long blonde hair grabbed Zane's arm and pulled him toward the exit. Zane gave me a wiry smile and a short wave but then he got lost in the crowd.

* * *

After third period was lunch and I hadn't had any other outstanding friends or lunch invites so instead I grabbed a pudding, salad, and water and headed for the back of the cafeteria to sit with Zane. I was sort of nervous because I generally didn't like crowds and earlier he seemed pretty popular.

As I neared the back I saw Zane sitting on top of the table talking to some girls. The table he sat at was held up by a stage and certainly wouldn't be missed by anyone. He saw me coming and started waving his arms in the air, like he wasn't already noticeable enough.

"You were right no missing you."I smirked at him and set down my food on the table.

"Yeah well I'm a man who likes to be seen" I shook my head at him again."Okay so let me introduce you to everyone. This is Caitlyn and Karma." He leaned in and whispered to me."They're twins" I looked at the slutty girls standing behind Zane. They looked almost exactly the same. The same green eyes. The same short dirty blonde hair. The only difference was that one had a hickey on the side of her neck.

"This is Brandon and Cody" The two jocks looked at me seductively and nodded my way. "Jake" a blonde guy who was scrawled across a table making out with a skinny blonde girl in black waved to me from under the girl. "Selena."The girl came up for air, smirked at me, and promptly began sucking face again. "And over there is Kitten and Daniel."He finished introducing everyone and turned to look at me.

"So how were classes" He smiled at me kindly and waited for an answer. Did he just ask me how my day went? How unexpected.

"You were right my classes were awesome." He shook his head.

"Well all of your teachers were the ones I wanted this year so they better be." I laughed at him and shook my head. The conversation ran wild skipping from school to cheetahs to the newest call of duty game to ballerinas and fat people all the way to my family. I wasn't sure how the conversation had gotten here but she didn't like it.

"I actually have no parents they died a long time ago"

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"Way to go Karma! You made Violet feel bad"

"That's so terrible"

I'm sorry geesh how was I supposed to know"

"Wish my parents would die"

"Can I have my spoon back?"

"Karma your heartless"

"Doesn't anyone care about my spoon?"

"Kitten shut the FUCK up about your spoon!" People murmured their apologies to me and sort of avoided eye contact with me. Diiiiiing! The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and every one quickly dispersed from our group into smaller groups going in various directions. I stood up slowly and looked around at the other stragglers in the room and sighed. What are parents useful for anyway?

* * *

At the end of the day I grabbed my woven purple backpack and began to walk home. It wasn't a foreign feeling being alone when everyone else is together and knowing that what they're talking about is you. But now I wasn't sure if it was negative or not and it just…

"Sup Violet!" Zane tackled me from behind and I immediately was in battle mode. Before I realized what was happening my eyes were glowing pink and I was just about to put Zane in the hospital.

"Oh hey Zane do you live around here?" yeah I got a huge condo in there that my parents got me when I turned 15."

"Really?"

"Yeah they didn't want me to start bringing random chicks home so, solution." He gestured towards the complexes.

"I have a condo here too number 213."

"Cool we're like neighbors."

"Yeah we are aren't we? See you around" I waved back at him while I walked up to condo number 213 and pulled out my keys. I had fully decorated and stocked it with cooking tools and all that. Figured I might as well make it somewhat homey. Right?

**So they haven't really come into contact yet? Yea i know you want them to actually talk but i promise its coming. So next chapter you'll find out why Kid Flash wasn't in this chapter. Everything, and i mean everything even kittens spoon, comes together. The mysterious stalker in the description. Why Zane is in this chapter you know. All that stuff.**


	3. Ninja Shit!

**So sorry that i updated soo late but Ive been busy since school started that and i procrastinate a lot sorry. But i hope this chapter helps your cravings for wanting to stalk yourfriends crush since we all do it. Or am i the only one?**

"Hey you got to hear about the new girl."Zane ran up behind me and started a conversation right off the back. "She's so hot!"

"Listen Zane I don't want to hear about the new slut in our school you're going to bang at lunch." He looked at me with a dramatic gasp.

"Heh. No but for real dude I know what you mean about wanting a little chase. She's awesome! Funny, smart." Zane looked at me happily still naming off all the things he loved about her. "She's not a thing like any other girl I know. She seemed to actually be at school to learn. I think ill actually ask her on a date and then bang her."

"A girl who bangs on the first date is still slutty she just likes to know the guy that she's whoring it up with."

"Yeah doesn't she sound perfect?" He sighed happily. "Her names Violet."

"You already know her name?"

"I told you that I'm serious about this chick."Zane actually liked a girl. Not just liked her boobs but liked her. He liked her enough to know her name and consider dating her. It may seem like a usual thing for most guys but it was huge for him.

"Alright dude. If you're going to go out with her well need some information on her."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'm going to do some Ninja shit!"

"You mean you're gonna stalk her!"

"Dude calm down. I'm just going to secretly be near her all day."

"Wally don't do this."

"Sorry as your best friend it is my sworn duty."I ran down the hall toward the office at a speed that looked fast to others but felt slow to me. At the first turn I accelerated full speed into the office. I looked through the files for Violet Jewl Vegas schedule.

She had all honors classes and just happened to have first period in English with Zane. English was the only subject that Zane excelled in. In all other classes beside PE he was either average or just scraping by. I sped off to her second period. Physical education.

The girls were in the gym today. They were doing gymnastics stuff like cartwheels. Violet stood alone on the mat with her wavy brown hair pulled into a bun on top of her head. She wore the regular baggy blue shorts and red t-shirt that was our schools PE uniform. She looked like all the girls Zane went for, Skinny and pale. But there were lots of major differences.

For one, she wasn't the normal blonde bimbo. She looked smart with her wavy brown hair and sensible way of wearing clothes. Unlike the other girls surrounding her, her shirt wasn't folded up in places so it would show off her stomach and her shorts weren't low on the hips so it would make them look curvy.

Also, her face wasn't covered in makeup. She looked like if you kissed her you wouldn't smell like Chanel number 46 afterwards.

The most noticeable thing though was her eyes. It wasn't the vibrant violet color that made her stand out but the way her eyes looked like they were making plans and running statistics every second of the day. She was a girl who had a lot more on her mind than boys.

She stepped up to the mat and she seemed even more out-of-place all of a sudden. Every eye in the room was on her and she knew it.

She took a calming breath before sighing and then ran forward. She cartwheeled across the mat and then jumped into a piked double Arabian. Her eyes where open and her face showed no sign of fear. She looked like she wasn't doing a move that professional gymnastics practiced on for the Olympics but like the beautiful long strokes in the air she was making was just from another cart-wheel. The move held a lot of power for some one who was so small and frail looking but mostly it held grace. She exhaled and landed lightly on the blue mat.

The imaginary bubble that Jinx had around her all day as the new girl suddenly disappeared as girls flooded around her to tell her how amazing she was. She seemed surprised by all the attention and just kept saying how it was no big deal. The attention was gone by the end of the period and instead turned into rumors of how she was training with a superhero before they died and some jealous girls had made rumors of how she was really just a lowly criminal no one knew.

At her next period she fell asleep in the back but somehow knew exactly what to do when called her up to do a long algebra equation. Violet seemed to be even more perfect by the second. He could see why Zane would want to go out with her though I didn't really think he was quite her speed. Despite it though I made sure she made no plans for lunch beside with Zane. A convenient accident would occur every time a football player tried to sit by her like the chemicals would spill. Each time a girl tried to ask her to sit with her at lunch I would run past and mess up their hair which worked every time with the vain girls at the school.

She was in science still sitting next to Darcy. I figured she couldn't attract as much sexual attention if she sat next to a girl.

* * *

By lunch it was obvious that this girl was worth dating, but she was so perfect. There had to be something wrong with her so i decided to avoid Zane until tomorrow. Instead I sat far away from everyone and just listened to my best ability from far away.

Violet came into the lunch room and got some food. At first I thought shed go sit by one of the girls from PE but instead she walked up to Zane and sat across the table from him. My first instinct was to go introduce myself. It was my normal table and who wouldn't want to talk to the girl they'd been stalking all day close up?

I could hear them all from the second floor balcony that hung over where they sat. No one ever actually sat up here unless something bad had happened and they were being shunned.

"Yore kidding right? You did not."

"But i did." Violet continued telling a story of how she almost died by Cheeto puff.

A little later another interesting topic popped up.

"I actually have no parents they died a long time ago", Suddenly I pictured a small frail girl in a corner crying and remembered every time I had ever hated my parents. How could i hate people who love me while she has no one who loves her.

Kitten bit her lip and looked at all her friends. She picked up her spoon and piled some pudding on it.

"Violets such a dumb name" She tilted the spoon back and prepared to launch it but in a seconds notice she ad no spoon and certain Wally West was no where to be found.

* * *

**Serious I cant be the onlyone doesnt this seem fun! Im a dedicated friend. Lol so anyways sorry its short I wrote it then saved it then realized i dint save it had to rewrite the ending then take out some parts that were sorta weird and had nothing to do with Flinx. so yeah!  
**


	4. Lina

"Shes great seriously shes hot, flexible, smart. I followed her all day and found not one thing wrong with her."

"Not one?"

"Not one."

"Wow I told you didn't I."Zane looked at me with a puffed up chest.

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"Right Now. Wish me luck!"

"You're gonna need it!" I yelled after Zane as he ran off slowly down the hall to his first period. He would need luck to get Violet to date him.

* * *

"Violet!" I twisted around to see a panting Zane.

"Lets ditch!"

"On my second day?"

"Its important -come on!"Zane must have ran pretty fast to catch me before I went into first period. Beside I'm here to have fun and be normal. And since when did I care about rules.

"You're really sad you know this right?" He gave me a crooked smile before grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the hall and into the boys bathroom.

"Why are we in here?"

"The window." Zane pointed up at a large open window. And here I was thinking they built this place more like prisons.

"You want me to help you through?" I smiled at him but shook my head.

"I got this." I ran towards the large escape route and jumped just before I reached it. It wasn't too up high so I could grab the ledge and and jump right through. It took Zane a little longer to get through because he was going through the trouble of climbing up and and then he flipped himself over it onto his ass. At least he was on the other side with me.

"Okay where to?"

"My place." He gave me his big smile before he started running. I smiled competitively at him before sprinting full speed down the street.

* * *

"So what was so important?" Zane handed me a water bottle and turned on the x box 360.

"I know I've literally only known you a day. But do you wanna go out with me?" He squinted his eyes in a questioning way and shifted on the leather couch nervously.

"Um that's." Zane was really cute and nice with his shaggy red hair and inviting hazel eyes but I barely knew the guy. He rubbed his neck nervously but never stopped looking at me.

"You're a really great friend but I just met you yesterday."

"So you're that type of girl." Zane scoohed close to me on the couch. "How about this. We play versus on call of duty. I win you go on a date with me if you win I will introduce you to Wally. I was hoping you hadn't seen him yet so that I at least had a chance but-"

"Who is Wally?" Zane looked at me really confused.

"You didn't turn me down because you wanted me to introduce you to Wally?"

"I wouldn't do that and I honestly have no idea what you mean."

"Oh well Wally's my best friend. Usually... You know it doesn't matter! If you win I wont bother you about being my girl friend for 4 weeks."

"That's not fair I'm sure you aren't too persuasive so.."

"You don't think this." Zane held up his shirt and looked at me cocky-like.

"Not impressed." I looked at him with my eye brows raised and arms crossed.

"It will be. I promise you!" Zane stuck the air with his index finger like he was making an important declaration.

"If I win I get..." I thought about my needs critically. I get a spot at your table for lunch permanently.

"Deal!" We shook hands before he threw a controller at me and the game began.

I had 1400 points and he had 1450. I wasn't down by that much and would of won by now if he hadn't used some weird cheat code. I ran to the saw him in the game and pointed my gun at him. My eyes glowed pink and I shot him threw the head.

I jumped up in triumph. That's a win for me! You lose! I win! I win!"

"Yeah but I'm sure you're used to it." Zane smirked at me not knowing how well I know the taste of defeat. He popped up and held out his hand to shake.

"Well just to let you know if you hadn't won."He grabbed my hand and held my gaze."I would of done something like this." Zane pulled me onto the couch and sat onto of me. "and then"He loomed closer to me with his eyes fixed on my lips. I was ready to kiss him when he got off of me. "You'd be a goner."

Zane smiled and went into the kitchen leaving me on the couch freaking out. With thoughts of his lips on mine and my first kiss. I thought of how awesome it would be to find that boy again. To not lose him to pink hair and cat eyes. But he never really liked me if he had then appearance wouldn't of mattered and he would of given me one more moment of bliss before a little girl named Lina was put through hell. I remembered it all so clearly though I saw it through bleary eyes and heard it through screams.

"Zachary, why are you doing this!"

"get away from me you freak!There's no way you're Lina!" His blue eyes burned me with their harshness.

"But I am..."

"No I love Lina, I don't know who or **what** you are." I fell to my knees on the dirt path that we met up on every day last summer, and suddenly every good memory from back then turned black as tears hit the dirt.

Zachary walked away with his hands in his pocket and black hair blowing in the wind. The next day I both my parents were killed and I faced the rest of my life alone.


	5. Wally

My tray had less food than usual on it. My stomach was still feeling fragile and twitchy from all the bad memories that had been brought up the day before. 'or what' the words echoed in my head like they had for so lng when I was younger.

"Violet!" Zane smiled at me with his warm hazel eyes and my stomach began to settle down while simultaneously my mind exploded into reality where a new pair of eyes were settled on me. Everything at the table was shifted today. Instaed of everyone being spred out as usual they were all clustered and seemed to be gravitating around the new boy. He sat regularly on the chair with Kitten and Zane sitting close to him on the table. No one was swapping spit today and they all seemed to be paying more attention to him than anything.

"Who's he?" I looked over at Zane to give me some clarity on the pretty boy I had never met.

"Violet, meet Wally hes my best friend." The red head gave me a crooked smile and held out his hand for me to shake. I ignored it and leaned over to Zane instead which seemed to pretty much slap the fake gesture off his llips.

"Like **that** Wally?" Zane laughed and nodded his head. This was the Wally who was a player and heartbreaker and had all the girls falling all over him instead of Zane? I studied him closely from his thick, messy head of orange hair to the freckles that appeared dotted around his nose occaisionly to the deep blue eyes. He was nothing special. He had the same tall, lean, muscular build you could find from any guy that played a sport. I guessed he was a crosscountry star because he wasnt quite as beefy as most guys were, but still he looked like the regular pretty boy.

"So Zanes told me a lot about you." Wally leaned in looking really intrested. Says youre his dream girl." Zane turned white and punched Wallys shoulder as hard as possible.

"I did not!" Zane looked away from the table embarrassed.

"He did" Wally winked at me.

"Whatever." Zane huffed before getting up to throw out his food. Since when was he so... sensitive? I looked over at Wally who had started a new conversation about a dance coming up. Kitten and Karma were talking about why they would be the best person to go as his date but bt half way through their argument he seemed disintrested. Wally sighed and just stared blankly at the arging sluts. I looked at his eyes again and saw something new. I saw something calm and soft. In his eyes I saw something that never ended. The waves on a beach maybe? It was beautiful and deep and-_riiing_! The bell marking the end of lunch rang everyoe got up to leave. Like always I was the last one to get up and stood alone in the cafe.

"What do you think?" Wally stood next to me smiling.

"About what?" He asped like he had discovered a dead body and stumbled back.

"Who should I go to the dance with of course" He laughed to fill the space my silence made. "Yeah I might not even go. Gotta study for a math test. Yep math is pretty much my worst subject. What about you?"

"Im good at it all" I shrugged and began to walk toward the door.

"Are you going to the dance?"

"No. I wouldnt be able to find a date if I wanted." He looked at me like I had told a huge lie and then shook his head.

"Well thenn you should help me study."

"Study?"

"Study!"

"Okay. I shouldnt keep all my amazing smarticle particles to myself." I walked off feeling his blue eyes watching me from behind and feeling the waves bare down on me.


	6. Kupid

VIOLET POV

"That doesnt even make sense" Wally looked at me with a furrowed brow.

"Yes it does isnt it obvious?" I sat across a table from Wally sipping some tea. It was the night of the dance and I was tutoring Wally. "For someone so fast your a little slow." Wally looked up in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Wally was confused for a second but he looked back down at the paper and tried to finish the math problem.

"So why didnt you go to the dance?"

"I dont really know anyone here and I wouldnt want to go alone."

"I know for a fact that Zane asked you."

"Well." His blue eyes met my violet ones and I lost my train of thought. "I..."

"4"

"What?"

"4. the answer is 4." I looked down at the paper and then back at Wally.

"Yeah the answer is 4."Wally looked back down at his paper. He seemed excited that he was finally getting it. "Told you it made sense" I murmurred under my breathe before taking another sip of my tea.

A knock resounded at the door surprising me and Wally.

"I got it." I stood up and walked to the door wondering who it could be since everyone was at the dance.

"Wally! You are not Wally." A guy with black hair and glasses looked me up and down confused. "Where is Wally?"

"Here!" Wally yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh Wally. Come on!" The dark haired guy ignored me and walked to the kitchen.

"I cannt go any where Im studying."

"Not the time to suddenly want to be smart."

"What do you mean suddenly?" The two guys argued for like ten minutes. I think they completely forgot I was even there. Eventually Wally started talking really fast and I gave up on understanding the argument. From what I got the guys name was Dick and he and Dick were susposed to be doing something important.

"Wally are you going to go or what?"

"But we're studying."

"We've studyed enough for tonight go ahead." Wally seemed sort of hesitant but he was dragged off by Dick before he could really say much beside "Thanks for the tutoring!"

When I got home my body felt like a brick. I sighed and threw my self on the sofa wondering what was so important. Then my eyes got heavy and I drifted to sleep.

"Whats wrong with me Violet!" Zane grabbed my shoulders and forced me into a wall.

"Nothing Youre...Youre."

"Im not good enough for you am I?"

"Thats not it youre...youre great."

"Then why."

"because you"

"Im what." I looked up at Wallys blue eyes.

"Wally? Wheres Zane?"

"Why do you care? You turned him down."

"Yeah but..." Wally cupped my chin in his hands.

"Who cares" Then wally disappeared and I fell to the ground.

"I dont know you" The boys voice crushed my heart and I quickly looked up.

"Zachary?" I scrambled off the ground and ran to him. "Zachary."

"Do you even know me?" His eyes were like ice and I was getting entrapped in the horror they carried.

"Of course I know you."

"Then who am I"

"You're" My eyes widened and everything began to melt. This couldnt be, he couldnt be.

"Zane?" Blue eyes turned hazel and eyes that always seemed soft looked down at me like an icy wind.

I woke up on the couch where it was freezing cold. Maybe I turned on the air conditioner or something. I was still tired so I dragged myself to bed but I cold still clearly remember my dream. I remembered that I never actually called him Zachary. He hated that name so I came up with Zane. But could he Zachary really be Zane? After all he has hazel eyes not blue ones.

* * *

WALLY POV

"Man I was finally starting to get math too." Robin looked at me pissed as ever.

"You knew we were susposed to be watching the dance tonight."

"Well I forgot sorry."

"Kupid might strike again and where better than a gym full of hormonally revvedup teenagers to mess with people?"

"Yeah yeah"

"and who was that girl anyway?" I hadnt even realized that Robin had noticed Violet.

"Oh shes the new girl. Really smartand cool. She started hanging at my table." Robin didnt seem like he actually cared.

"Is that so?"

Hours passed and nothing happened. Some kids came outside and made out behind the building and some people came and went but nothing of any significance.

"So cupid. Thats like the tiny baby angel that shoots people in the ass so they fall in love right?"

"Yea"

"And this cupid what does he do"

"Not sure. Some people have disappered recently and the calling card of 'Kupid' was left."

"Have you seen Kupid?"

"No but some people have gone crazy after being stuck with a needle like thing and 'Kupids' calling card was found with their things."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of it!"

"It didnt start until a couple of weeks ago, and I couldnt get into contact with you!"

"Fair enough." Aaaaaaaah

"Did you hear that? Robin?"

"Hurry up!" I jumped of the building and ran toward the sound.

"Stop it!" Kitten pushed Danny away from her despratly. He looked ragged. His hair was messed up and he was breathing quickly.

"Isnt this what you wanted!" I grabbed Danny and held him back.

"No! I don't like you I like Wally!"

"I love you lets be together forever." I grabbed a knife from his hand and gave it to Robin.

"I dont want to die. Not with you! Not for you!" Kitten stomped off back into the gym muttering things like creep and stalker to herself paying Robin and me no attention.

* * *

"He had a needle stuck to his thigh and a calling card in his pocket."

"Was he okay?"

"Right now hes in Jump City Hospital being treated but he should be fine."

"Whoever Kupid is they came in contact with Danny during the dance. The question is … who?"


	7. Danny

Violet - Monday

* * *

"Poor Danny, I can't believe he was poisoned." Kitten looked over at Karma and shook her head.

"Poisoned or not he was still really creepy. I thought he knew who my heart belonged to." Kitten fell on Wally and wrapped her arms around him.

"He was drugged, not poisoned. No one tried to kill him." Wally took a bite of his cheese burger and sighed.

"How do you know?" Kitten looked skeptically at Wally pushing herself closer to him still.

"Danny's one of my best friends. They told me when I came to visit him. Haven't any of you gone to see him?" Kitten looked down like everyone else in the group not wanting to say she hadn't.

"Well I'm still sort of freaked from that night. He tried to kill me." Kitten grabbed Wally's hand and started to get dramatic.

"Still." Wally ripped himself from Kittens grasp.

"I went to see him." I surprised myself when I spoke. Throughout the entire conversation I had felt like an outsider looking in. "He was still pretty messed up. He just kept asking for you Kitten. So I guess its best that you don't visit."

"See? I wouldn't want to make his condition worse."

"I guess." Wally looked at me with a questioning face. "When did you go?

"I go every Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday."

"Oh I've gone every day but Sunday and Wednesday this week. I couldn't see him before cause he kept screaming how he was gonna kill me."

"That's good there's only one day he doesn't get to see a familiar face. That and he does not hate you anymore. He really did scream that though. I usually came when he was more drugged so when he was awake this one time it was… loud."

* * *

Wally -(week before) Monday

* * *

"Kupid has to be a student or teacher from your school. We aren't sure what he is after but so far we can tell that the serum he uses is always different. He could have a well thought out plan and be after something; or someone, in particular. From what we know he may be making the serums different for each person to meet whatever need he has for them. I think Danny was just a pawn to test the serum. Kupid seems smart. He leaves no traces of himself behind, nothing. We can conclude that from the patterns he is most likely male and after a certain girl. See if you can get any more information from gossip about things that happened about 3 to 2 weeks ago. Probably something having to do with a girl turning down a guy. Don't rule out your friends and consider that he may have just been testing the serum without any purpose at first." Robin droned on and on during the brief. It was called a brief but Robin had a way of making it a forever.

"I know already." Now let me go they finally said he was enough himself that I could go see him.

"Fine, but keep an eye open and get some information from him if you can." I didn't really hear anything after and because I was already half way to the hospital. (I didn't feel like running.)

* * *

Violet (Week Before) Monday

* * *

I looked at Danny feeling horrible, like if I had been there this wouldn't have happened somehow. I didn't even know him too well but it was sad that no one else came to see him. He didn't have much family and the family he had was living in Chicago somewhere.

"He's right in here." I heard a nurse coming down the hall.

"How is he?" Zane's voice resounded from behind the door and I blushed. I looked around for a place to hide. I didn't want to be seen by him. Between the awkwardness from my dream and how weird it was when he found out I tutored Wally we didn't have the best relationship.

The door opened and I snuck behind the bed.

"Okay sir I'll leave you be." The door shut and I knew I was alone with Zane and Danny, hiding.

"Dan I can't believe you decided to pull this right now. I can't talk to Wally and this…" I heard a loud noise and figured that Zane hit the wall or something.

"Wally knew how much I liked Violet. How much I still like Violet. You know she reminds me of this girl I knew once. Don't get me wrong it wasn't love. This isn't love." Zane pulled the covers over Danny and sighed.

"She reminds me of the one that got away I guess?" Was Zane really Zane? Could he be talking about Lina? "I need a blow job." Zane patted Danny's shoulder and left. I stayed behind the bed not having the will to pull myself up.

Violet (present) Monday

Come to think of it Zane hadn't been at school lately. Since the dance I hadn't seen him once. A high pitched ring sounded in the cafeteria and everyone got up to go. I looked over at Wally to ask if he knew where Zane had been but he was nowhere to be found.

I decided to ditch for the rest of the day because I just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

I sat on the couch with the remote in my hand aimlessly flipping through channels despite the fact that I knew there was nothing on. At this time of day it was television for the retired or five year olds.

I sighed and tossed the remote on the couch and got up to go and find something to eat. There wasn't anything good in the fridge either. Living alone was boring. As much as I hate mammoth for being such a mess he and the guys kept things interesting.

I opened up the fridge again without thinking. I guess I thought the fridge fairy might of done something in between the few seconds between when I closed the fridge got bored and opened it up again. This was no way to live. I closed the fridge and went to pull on my converse. It was time to pay the boys a visit. I bounded out the door with my eyes glowing pink and a nostalgic strength filling up my body.

* * *

Wally -(present day) Monday

* * *

"What is it Robin I was in school." The raven haired hero looked at me with a frown locked on his face.

"I think this is more important than school. Besides, we'll be done with this before anyone notices that you're gone." Robin had been calling me more lately for small things because he was down two members of the titans. Starfire and Raven had been helping out in Steel City because of a fight that her and Robin had had. "The Hive five broke into a bank an hour ago.

"The Hive five? You called me for them. They were mediocre at best with Jinx. Now that she isn't here they're not worth the time of day." I thought of Jinx and her sudden disappearance. What could of happened to her?

"That's the thing. They have a new leader." Robin looked at me stone-faced and I knew exactly who they had teamed up with.

"Kupid."

"They're holding up six banks right now. They haven't gone for any money yet so I'm not sure what their plan is but it can't be anything good."

"Okay what's the plan?"


	8. See-More

Violet

I checked the tracking device that I kept on my team and saw that they were split up. I decided to go check out See-More since he and I were always the closest. He was in a bank on North Street, I guess he was holding it up, why he would do it alone didn't really make sense to me though.

The bank was surrounded by police and nosy pedestrians that were going to get them self killed some day. I climbed onto the building next to the bank and jumped onto the roof. There was a little window on the roof and I used it to get in.

Inside, the bank was quiet. See-More must have put the hostages somewhere, but I wasn't sure where that was, not that I cared. I pulled out my tracking device. According to it See-more was in the vault, which is pretty much what I suspected.

"Hey See-More", The Cyclops looked back a little surprised.

"Who are you?" I smirked and willed my eyes to glow pink making the bag full of money he held break and spill its contents.

"Jinx!" He ignored the sabotage and ran over to me with his arms open ready to hug me. I moved aside and he tripped over a block of gold.

"So what's up with the Hive?" I looked around remembering when I would be the one looting. Those days seemed like years past instead of 2 months.

"We've been okay. The Hive is a little mess, Oh and uh—we have a new member." I looked at See-more surprised. Not even gone for a year and they replace me.

"Who?" I felt my body become warm and a pulsing pink energy field begin to surround me.

"His name is Kupid. He's really smart and great at planning, you know? Not nearly as good as you though." See-more looked scared out of his mind, which he should have been because I was ready to break something.

"It's okay. I don't even care that you've already forgotten what I've done for you and didn't even care to ask my permission and I would never even of known if I hadn't bothered to-!" All the glass in the bank simultaneously broke and I stopped talking for a moment. "Oh was that me." I calmed down a bit and my fierce pink aura disappeared. See-more sighed and smiled nervously.

"If you want you can meet him." I frowned and pulled at my striped cardigan suddenly feeling nervous. What if this Kupid guy was a better leader than me?

"That sounds—"I paused at hearing footsteps. "See-more where did you put the hostages?" He looked befuddled but answered anyway.

"The janitor's closet. I locked it and put a chair on the door there isn't any way they could have gotten out." I listened to the footsteps more closely there was only one pair and they were coming toward the vault. If it was the hostages they'd go straight for the door and if it was the police they wouldn't have come alone.

"It must be a titan. My cover will be blown. Act like I'm a hostage!" I ran to the corner of the vault and sat on the floor with my head covered.

"Wait Jin-"

"Party's over See-more. What's your plan and where is Kupid?" I turned around to see the boy wonder standing tall and mighty in the door way. He sucker punched See-more and it was over just like that. It was sort of pathetic.

"Are you okay?" He helped me up off the ground and then picked up See-more.

"Yes I'm fine." I smiled sweetly at him like I was a grateful pedestrian.

"I hope he didn't hurt you. Come on." I followed the hero that carried a sorry excuse for a hive member on his back. He stopped abruptly and I ran into him.

"I got Billy Numerous, he was holding up 2 banks, and mammoth and Gizmo are being taken care of by Cyborg and Beast Boy. We still don't know where Kupid is after we found that dud."

"Okay I have See-More and I saved the hostage." I remembered the people See-more said were held up inside the janitor's closet and debated telling the titans about them.

"There are more hostages in the janitor's closet." I moved from behind the boy wonder and saw that he was talking to kid flash.

"I'll go get them." Robin dropped See-More on the ground and went to look for the hostages.

"Are you okay?" The flash suddenly started whirling around me checking me for bruises or whatever.

"I'm fine. Are you? Getting a bit touchy there." I pulled my arm away from him and looked at him confused.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I'm Kid Flash. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too" I walked toward the door deciding that I would go talk to The Hive another time. Bothering them during a bank heist probably wasn't the best idea anyway.

"So I'll take you home." I blinked and suddenly I was in his arms being held like a princess. "Close your eyes and hold your breath." I felt a heavy breeze and I was at home still in the arms of the young flash.

"How do you know where I live?"He put me down and laughed nervously.

"Oh, I know where everyone lives. Because that's what heroes do." He ran a hand through his hair.

"So your job is to stalk the citizens? That's weird. Anyway thanks for the lift." His blue eyes met mine for a moment before I turned and went into my house.

I fell on my couch and turned on the television. I wonder what he looks like under that mask. He's probably got a boyish appeal like Wally. With his piercing blue eyes and stupid smirk. I remember fighting him with his stupid remarks and optimistic outlook on life. It was really annoying but he was at least fun to mess with.

"You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself." I rolled over on my stomach and groaned. That idiot and his assumptions I didn't become a villain because it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.


	9. Friends

"He knew where I lived it was really weird." I sipped some more tea while telling the story to Wally and Zane. We were doing homework on Wally's couch. "He said he knew where everyone lived.

"Well he is a hero. Yes one with amazingly good looks and incredible reflexes but still, one that cares."Wally motioned with his hands in the air looking proud.

"Yeah okay, well whenever you two decide to get married I want an invite to the wedding." Wally glared at me and sighed.

"What were you doing at that bank anyway?"

"Oh, just withdrawing some money. I wanted to go shopping." He pulled an eyebrow up and looked at me unconvinced.

"You wanted to go shopping? What are you a girl?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

Zane put his arm around my shoulder and laughed. "You can't tell from the adorable face?" I laughed sort of nervous at how close he was getting to me. Zane really didn't know what personal space was huh?

I leaned forward to grab my tea as an excuse to get away from Zane. "What did you want to go buy anyway?" Wally stuffed a handful of potato chips into his mouth.

"Just some clothes, shoes, you know warm things, since winters coming up. You know girly stuff."

"Oh really? You and I should go together I wanted to get my friend a present since her birthday is coming up and having a girl's advice would be helpful."

"Yeah sure, I could use someone to hold my bags."

"Haha, well Then you're in luck Wally's the perfect pack mule."Zane leaned over and said something to Wally.

"Shut up." Wally glared at Zane for a second before turning back to me. "How about we go Saturday, I'll pick you up around two."

"Okay"

I sat back on my bed trying to fall asleep, but my mind kept wandering to Saturday. Going shopping with a guy sounded sort of like a couple's activity. If it was your girl best friend maybe. Not that I had any. I'm not sure that I've ever even had a real girlfriend.

I've always somehow ended up surrounded with a bunch of guys as friends. Back with the Hive I was the only girl and here there's Kitten and Karma but they aren't exactly the type of person that I click with. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find someone decent to hang out with and talk guys with eventually.

I wondered who Wally wanted to get a present for. Maybe I and she could be friends. I imagined a happy girl with bright eyes and long hair. Probably huge boobs too. I'd never seen Wally hang out with anyone who didn't, more or less, fit this description.

I slipped farther under consciousness until I wasn't thinking of Wally anymore.

_A vague image of a tall girl with long hair and green eyes smiled down at me. _

"_Do you know me?" Her eyes seemed got darker and darker and she backed up into the shadows. "You do don't you? I know you; I don't know it yet though. But when I find your secret."_

_I followed her into the shadow as her voice started to fade. I wanted to hear her words but they just kept getting softer._

"_Come back I can't hear you." I saw her sitting in a corner. It was the same girl but it wasn't her at all. This girl had dark hair and sad blue eyes. _

"_When I find it I won't care, I've waited so long for you." She smiled a sad smile and grabbed my hand. "Here" She dropped a blue stone in my hand. It was unlike any I'd ever seen. _

"_What's this?" _

"_You'll know soon enough" _1

1


	10. Lolli

"Hey what do you think of this?" I held up a pink hat with a bow on the side.

"I don't know I'm a guy." Wally stood behind me holding five large bags full of sweaters, socks, jackets, tee shirts, and Japanese candy. "Besides don't you have enough stuff?"

"I'm going to buy it." I walked to the cash register picking up a scarf, earrings, knee high socks, and gloves on the way. The red head trudged behind me blue in the face.

"Jeez, why do girls need so many clothes?" Wally whined as I dumped two more bags on him. "And why aren't you carrying any of this!?"

"So, what does your friend want?" I stuffed my wallet into my back pocket and walked out of the store with Wally behind me.

"I don't know she's kind of a shut in. But she likes blue and books and stuff." I sighed at Wally's terrible explanation of his friend. How did he expect me to help him if he couldn't even tell me what she wanted? I wasn't going to tell him to get her a blue book, what kind of present would that be?

"How about jewelry?" I looked for a shoe store in the large mall that Wally and I had been shopping at for two hours. "You could get her a bracelet."

"That's a good idea. What kind of bracelet do you think she'd like?"

"How would I know, I've never met her. What does she like?"

"I don't know we don't actually talk too much, she doesn't really like to talk to people." I sighed he really was useless.

"Let's go there." Wally followed me into a store that had a lot of charm bracelets in the window.

"I don't know all of this is a bit too flashy." I looked down at the shiny silver things that had a million things hanging on it. "Okay well there's another store we could try. I'm not sure if it'll be her thing but it's worth a shot." For the next hour Wally tailed me in and out of stores as I bought shoes and hair accessories. He even sat by while I got my nails done. In fact he got a pedicure, seemed to enjoy it too.

"So where is this store?" Wally sat back in the driver's seat of his car clearly relieved to of put down all of my things.

"Oh just start driving I'll tell you where to go." I looked down at my nails exhausted. "Gosh I'm tired."

"All you did was walk around! I'm the one that was lugging you're bags around! They weighed a ton!"

"Shut up and go! I leaned back in the soft leather seat as Wally revved up the engine.

* * *

A while later Wally parked the car in front of a small building nuzzled between a pet store and bookstore. It was a shop that I frequented while I was Jinx. They probably wouldn't recognize me as I am now, but I and the store owners got along pretty well.

"This store is creepy." He whined as we walked into the dark witch craft store. It looked small on the outside but it was huge on the inside. Smoke engulfed us as we walked past shelves of mystic antiques and spell books and that idiot jumped like five feet high. "Save me!"

"Shut up. Don't be a baby." He grabbed my sleeve and walked close behind as if a monster would come out and devour him at any moment.

"Why are we at a store for satanic crazies anyway?" A loud boom came from the front along with a flash of light. "Dear god! Save me!" Wally jumped on me, wrapping his arms around me and hiding his head in my hair. I wasn't sure if it was meant to be protective or what but he was whimpering like a baby.

"Get off me." I struggled to unwrap his arms from my body, but he was like a leach or something and wouldn't let go. "You can hold my hand okay." The idiot loosened his grip around me and slid his hand easily into mine.

"I went through a faze when I was into this stuff, and I happened to know that they have some really nice things here. She won't even notice that you got it from somewhere like here."

"Actually I think she likes stuff like this." I turned down one of the aisles into a long path lined with shelves. On each shelf there were different crystals and at the end was an endless selection of crystals that had been turned in to jewelry.

"Really?" I picked up a necklace that had a pink stone on it shaped like a moon and looked it over. The stone was pink opal, it was said to bring good luck.

"What about this?" I turned to see what Wally was holding and immediately dropped the necklace I held in surprise. It was silver with different crystals fastened in it, all blue. And in the middle sat the stone that the girl from my dreams had given me. It was shaped like a crescent and seemed to glow in the dark and even though it was mostly blue it had some purple in it. It was like looking into a galaxy.

"Where did you find that?" Wally looked confused but pointed me to a shelf with that held one other bracelet. It had the same crescent-shaped stone in the middle except the other stones fastened to the bracelet were all pink.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come on lets go." I and Wally made our way to the cash register with the two bracelets.

The register was empty as usual. From all the times I'd been here I've learned a few things:

Never ring the bell.

Never yell

No one is going to come if you aren't a witch.

They don't take kind to new customers.

"Heeeel—"I clamped my hand over Wally's mouth not wanting a repeat of my first time at this store. I let a small hex fly to the poster of the witch from snow white, which Wally didn't notice me doing, and it fell to the floor revealing a small window where the store owners daughter stood mixing a purple goo, that I'm pretty sure she planned to throw on us when we yelled for her. Her name was Lolli and after a few visits you pretty much pick up on her love for practical jokes and hate of loud noises.

"Oh, Hi" She smiled goofily at us and walked around the window into the store through a hidden door behind the counter. "I was just, it doesn't matter." She pulled back the piece of red hair that hung in her face and pushed up her large purple glasses.

"Just here to buy some things." I smirked at her. Her eyes grew wider in recognition of me and she smirked back, showing that she knew who I was.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Wally frowned obviously feeling left out.

"So what do you need?" I dropped the bracelet in front of her.

"What does the stone in the middle of this mean?" I skipped conversing and got straight to business.

"This?" She picked it up and held it close to her face making faces in concentration. "This is the stone of fate."

"Fate huh?" What does that mean?

"Well anyway can I get this?" Wally dropped the identical bracelet on the counter.

"Okie dokie!" She rung up Wally and he wandered off to go inspect a demon sword hanging up in the back of the store, leaving me alone with Lolli.

"Jinx, why did you ask about that stone?" She laid her cheek on the counter and looked up at me.

"I had a dream about it."`She wagged her large fishtail braid in front of her face.

"Really? That's pretty significant you know. That stone is supposed to lead you to your fate." She pulled a pen from a bin on the counter and in a puff of smoke it turned into a miniature sword. "Those bracelets…" She motioned to pink one that I had just bought and then to Wally who was carrying the matching one. "Are a pair. Whoever he gives the other one to might be someone that you're destined to meet.

"Really?" I murmured to myself. "Well thanks Lolli." I turned to leave sporting a brand new bracelet.


End file.
